Lashley's childhood Love Story
by charity799
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite couple Lashley when they were just 15 and 16. this is a Lashley Story please review this one!


**A/N: okay so I was thinking of writing this story when I was on a TMZ website and it suddenly just popped out of my head and everything in this Lashley story is not true! it's just a fanfic/fanmade so it's not true. Please review this one up 5-6 or else I won't upload the next chapter. P.S. in this story Lucas is 16 and Ashley's 15.**

Ashley's mom drove Ashley and Jenifer to their school "thanks for the ride mom" Ashley kissed the cheek of her mom "bye sweetie!! Have a good day" and Mrs. Tisdale drive off. While Lucas was with his friends hanging out on a table "hey Lucas you okay?" asked one of Lucas's friends Mark "yeah I'm alright I'm just waiting for Ashley" Lucas looked around to see if Ashley arrived "dude you always do this" said another one of Lucas's friends Jake "she'll be here" Jake went back to talk to Shaun another one of Lucas's friend "I know, I just wanna show her something" suddenly Lucas heard someone calling his name "LUCAS! Over here!" Ashley said waving to him, Lucas smiled and ran into Ashley "hey Lucas!" Ashley smiled and hugged him "hey!" Lucas kissed her and Ashley giggled "hey Lucas" greeted jen "oh hey Jenifer" Lucas greeted back and the 3 of them started walking to class.

While back at Lucas's friends who were watching the 3 walk "guys tell me again why Lucas is the only one to have a girlfriend in our group?" asked Shaun "because he and Ashley met when they were in kindergarten" answered Mark " hey! I was friends with one of Ashley's best friends when I was in kindergarten" Jake said, then Mark and Shaun looked at Jake "what? It's true" then Mark replied "you mean Jessica?" Jake nodded "dude you didn't meet her when you were in kindergarten you met her in 4th grade" Shaun just shaked his head and the 3 best friends started walking to their class too. Back with Lucas and Ashley, Ashley was teaching Lucas about their math homework "I thought you did your homework last night?" asked Ashley who was linked arms with Lucas, Lucas looked down and stared at Ashley "I kinda forgot" Ashley stopped at her locker and opened it "Lucas you know I can't tell you the answers" Ashley said kissing him on the cheek "it's ok I could just take the punishment anyways" Lucas sighed and put back his notebook in his bag "by the way I wanted to give you something" Lucas reached for his pocket "what is it?" Ashley asked excitedly "here" Lucas showed her the necklace that had 2 letters _L&A _"awwww Lucas" Ashley blushed and kissed him passionately on the lips, Lucas did the honors to put on the necklace around her neck. Ashley stared at the necklace then kissed Lucas again then she whispered into his ear "I Love you" Lucas smiled and hugged her tight. The bell rang and the young couple pulled away and went in to their class holding hands.

"Alright class" said their math teacher "did all of you did their homework?" some expressions on some students were confident but some worried. The teacher looked at Mark who was likely sinking on his seat "Mark did you do your homework?" Mark looked at Lucas and Lucas just gave him the go on look "uhhhh……" then Shaun stood up "I did my homework Mr. Ferrel" everyone looked at Shaun who were amazed that Shaun FINALLY did his homework for the first time "well well well let me see it then" he walked up to Shaun and was flipping through his note book and said "see this is the kind of improvement I wanted to see from you and---" but then he realized his homework was a drawing "Shaun this isn't the homework that I gave yesterday" the teacher said frowning "this is a drawing of superman" he showed it Shaun "oh sorry Mr. Ferrel I thought you meant the homework for art class" everyone laughed then Shaun sat down "alright don't laugh class" he walked up to his desk "everyone makes mistakes sometimes like Shaun" then someone joked "yeah, except for Shaun" half of the class laughed, Mr. Ferrel motioned his hands to the class which means to stop and they did "well what about you Michael, did you do your homework" Michael was the class bully "no, but at least I did mine yesterday" everyone laughed again Mr. Ferrel motioned his again and changed the subject "alright, so before we start our class please stand up for those who didn't do their homework" Lucas and his friends except for Shaun and some other students stood up "Shaun stand up dude" whispered Mark to Shaun "what are you talking about I did my homework" Mark rolled his eyes "yeah but that homework was for art class not math!" Shaun just agreed and stand up "alright for all of you who did your homework put your notebooks on my desk" they started to put their note books on Mr. Farrell's desk.

Ashley sat down turned to Lucas and smiled to give him comfort Lucas smiled back and had confidence already "hey! What about me?" Jake asked "I need comfort too" Mark said in a girly voice Shaun and Jake secretly laughed and Ashley laughed too "shut up Mark" Lucas rolled his eyes. "What do we have here" Mr. Ferrel said walking in front of the students who didn't do their homework "the four players of the junior baseball team and one of them is the captain" said on Lucas face "you do know the benefits of being the captain of the baseball team" Lucas looked down "yes" Mr. Ferrel sighed "Lucas if you want to be the best captain you to do school work everyday" Mr. Ferrel faced his class "and for the rest of you if you want to achieve something you have to work hard for it" Faced Lucas again "I'll give you a chance to pass your homework Lucas" he faced his class again "Ashley?" Ashley turned around "yes Mr. Ferrel?" "Could you please help out Lucas with his homework today?" Ashley smiled "of course Mr. Ferrel I will". Later at free period Ashley helped Lucas with his Homework "that easy" Ashley said smiling at Lucas "thanks for helping me out ash" Lucas smiled at Ashley and they kissed Ashley giggled " I told you to do your home work" "yeah I know" Ashley tried to think of something to cheer him up "my friends were jealous of my necklace that a certain special someone gave it to me" Ashley said making them obvious "what? You want me to make one for your friends too?" Lucas joked "cause I can't leave my girl" Lucas put his arm around Ashley and Ashley giggled and snuggled in his arms.

"Hey Lucas! Time for practice!" Lucas pulled away "I have to go ash" Lucas kissed her on the lips and was about to leave "wait!" Ashley held his arm "what?" Lucas turned around "me and my friends our going to the mall today" Lucas was confused "why?" "Cause were posing for a contest called "glamour' and I wanted you to see it" Ashley smiled sweetly "sure why not I'll see you later' Lucas hugged her and he ran in the baseball field. "Hey ash!" Jessica shouted(Jessica is one of Ashley's friends) Ashley turned around "hey Jessica" they hugged "hey Ashley!!" said the rest of Ashley's friends "ready to go?" asked Melissa "yeah I'm ready let's go!" and they left. Later at the mall, Lucas and his friends finally arrived and watched Ashley and her best friends at the photo shoot. "Whoa dude you didn't tell us there would be a lot of cute girls" Mark said looking at some girls. Then suddenly Simon the manger of Ashley's group for the contest walked up to Lucas and his friends "can I help you?" he said examining the boys "umm no but I'm here for Ashley" Lucas said politely "oh you must be Lucas Ashley's boyfriend nice to meet you" Simon shaked hands with Lucas. "Umm yeah can I see her for a minute?" "of course were having a break anyway' Simon led the boys to the girls "Lucas!" Ashley jumped in Lucas arms "hey Jessica" Flirted Jake "hi Jake!" Jessica smiled. "It's about time you're here" Ashley smirked "am I late?" Lucas asked "no your just in time" Ashley giggled "wanna go get some ice cream?" Lucas held his hand "sure" Lashley left to get some ice cream. Few minutes later they came back. "It's about time you're here" a man said dragging Ashley to their set. "Hey! Don't do that to her!' Lucas said angrily "it's okay Lucas Simon must've left" Ashley shouted "who are you anyway?" the man laughed "I am Simon's friend and I'm in charge while his gone to a meeting" he said with gracefully "and who are you?" "I'm Lucas Ashley's boyfriend" he said waving to Ashley "wait your Miss Tisdale's boyfriend?" Lucas was confused but answered anyway "yeah!" then suddenly he had a huge smile on his face.

**Well that's all I can give you for chapter one of this story. Please review up to 5-6 so that I can upload the next chapter thanks for reading my story!!**


End file.
